Unexpected
by I X K A
Summary: Hanya beberapa kejadian tak terduga dari dua orang yang tak terlihat akur sebelumnya. Mereka terpaksa menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sama. Tidak ada yang istimewa xD
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Akasuna Sasori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : gaje, OOC, abal, dan segala ketidak sempurnaan yg lainnya**

 **.**

 _Sebuah fanfic sebagai pengalih rasa frustasi authore yang gak kunjung dapet ide buat ngelanjutin fic lain yang sempat tertunda. Rencananya fic ini bakalan authore bikin slice of slice._

 _Genre ? Biar readers sendiri yang nyimpulin xD_

 _Happy reading :)_

 _._

 _.._

…

Suara tombol keyboard yang beradu dengan jari-jemari menjadi atensi utama yang mampu ditangkap oleh gendang telinga. Bias jingga dari lampu yang menggantung redup di atas kepala menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata.

Jam yang menempel lekat pada dinding tembok sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat tiga puluh menit. Tetapi dua orang dengan gender yang sama masih menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing yang hingga jam pulang kantor tiba belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, masing-masing sibuk dengan otak serta _paper work_ yang menjadi alasan utama keberadaan mereka saat ini. Hanya terdengar beberapa decakan dan umpatan kecil yang terlontar dari si rambut merah saja. Sedangkan pemuda satunya tetap focus pada pekerjaannya, acuh dengan kelakuan bar-bar pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Rintik hujan mulai turun d iluar, dan tak sampai satu menit rintik-rintik hujan itu berganti dengan air yang menderas. Menghujam bumi tanpa ampun.

Pemuda dengan surai raven yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan atensinya dari layar _laptop_ itu berdiri, bunyi derit kursi yang bergeser terdengar pelan. Ia berjalan menuju jendela di samping tempat duduknya, menyingkap tirainya sedikit agar bisa mengamati keadaan luar. Matanya intens menatap hujan yang turun dengan raut sebal.

" _Tck ! Kenapa harus hujan sih ?"_ pemuda raven itu berdecak sebal.

" _Kik, kik, kik… "_ terdengar tawa mengejek dari arah belakang. Rupanya pemuda merah tadi mendengar decakan sebal si pemuda raven, Sasuke Uchiha.

" _Kau menertawaiku bocah ?"_ Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak terima.

" _Siapa yang kau panggil bocah tuan U-chi-Ha ?"_ Pemuda merah tadi, Sasori Akasuna menekan suaranya saat mengeja marga Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan raut kesal yang ditampakkan oleh pemuda yang masih berdiri di samping jendela itu.

" _Tch, dosa apa yang ku perbuat sampai aku harus terjebak hujan di sini dengan bocah sialan sepertimu?"_ Sasuke berujar ketus..

" _Apa kau bilang ? seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pantat ayam ?"_ Sasori berdiri, membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi, tidak terima.

Sasuke menyeringai, melihat ekspresi marah yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

" _Heh, jadi siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini Akasuna ?Apa kau benar-benar lupa kenapa kita masih di sini sekarang, kalau bukan karena kau yang terlalu asik bermain game seharian sampai lupa mengerjakan laporan untuk proyek kita besok pagi ?"_

Akasuna muda itu diam, tak membantah maupun membalas kata-kata pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia sendiri menyadari kesalahannya. Seharian ini dia malah asyik bermain game dengan sahabat pirangnya, Deidara sampai lupa kalau dia masih punya laporan yang harus dikerjakan. Dan sialnya lagi dia baru ingat saat menjelang jam pulang kantor tiba. Sehingga mau tak mau dia harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporannya itu. Dan sekali lagi, hal yang membuatnya lebih sial adalah laporan yang harusnya sudah selesai tersebut adalah laporan proyeknya bersama Sasuke besok. Jadi jangan heran kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal paling rajin dan disiplin di kantor harus ikut lembur bersama pemuda merah itu sekarang.

Sasuke bisa saja pulang dan meninggalkan Sasori untuk menyelesaikan sendiri laporannya, toh itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, karena itu sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajiban Sasori untuk membuat laporan. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau dia lebih mengandalkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Jadilah dia di sini, terjebak di kantor dengan Sasori, menyelesaikan laporan proyek mereka berdua dengan hujan deras yang menemani mereka di luar..

Akasuna muda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, menenteng cangkir kosong, jengah berdebat dengan pemuda yang memang tak pernah akur dengannya itu. Sasuke hanya melirik Sasori sekilas dari ekor matanya, dia tidak bertanya apapun. Sepertinya dia sendiri juga lelah berdebat dengan pemuda baby face itu. Tidak ada gunanya pikirnya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi kerja saat Sasori kembali ke ruangan. Tangannya memegang dua cangkir yang sama besar. Di dalamnya terdapat cairan hitam kental dengan asap yang mengepul. Dari aromanya, Sasuke tahu kalau pemuda itu tadi pergi ke _pantry_ untuk menyeduh kopi.

Satu tangan Sasori terulur ke depan, menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang tadi dibuatnya pada pemuda yang saat ini sudah kembali menekuni laporannya itu..

" _Ini, minumlah !"_

Pemuda raven itu belum mengambil cangkir yang tadi disodorkan Sasori. Ia menaikkan sebalah alisnya, sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

" _Ambilah ! Tenang saja, aku tidak mencampurkan racun di kopimu."_ Sasori berujar menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Sasuke sembari menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit _, smirk evil_.

" _Kheh! Melihat ekspersimu saja sudah tidak meyakinkan sama sekali"_ Sasuke masih menyangkal kata-kata Sasori.

" _Ambil saja dan jangan banyak bicara ! Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena kau harus menemaniku lembur!"_

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berdebat, Sasuke menerima secangkir kopi itu juga. Lagi pula ia cukup tergoda dengan aroma yang sedari tadi menguar dari cangkir itu, hanya saja gengsinya yang tinggi menyuruhnya untuk tak langsung menerima tawaran si pemuda Akasuna itu.

Sasori kembali ke meja kerjanya setelah Sasuke menerima cangkir yang tadi di berikannya. Ia menyesap aroma kopi itu sebelum meminumnya sedikit. Sepertinya dia siap memaksa otaknya kembali bekerja agar laporannya lekas selesai.. .

.

.

.

Jarum jam dinding yang terus berdetak teratur tadi sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat tiga puluh menit. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi setelah adegan Sasuke menerima kopi tadi. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan _laptop_ masing-masing.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya setelah berjam-jam yang terasa panjang laporannya selesai juga. Setelah menyimpan file laporannya ia mengalihkan atensinya ke pemuda merah di sampingnya. Jari-jarinya masih beradu dengan tombol keyboard, sepertinya dia belum selesai. Penasaran, Sasuke pun memutuskan bertanya _,_

" _Apa kau masih belum selesai ?"_

…

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa pemuda itu tidak mendengar suaranya, pikirnya sedikit heran. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan mendekat ke pemuda itu lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kembali bertanya sembari menundukkan wajahnya agar si pemuda merah itu mendengarnya, _"Apa kau masih belum selesai ?"_

Sasori yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke mengalihkan arah pandangannya, manik hazelnya reflek menatap wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Sedikit kaget Sasori mengalihkan wajahnya kembali menghadap layar _laptop._ Wajahnya sedikit memerah membuatnya salah tingkah.

" _Jangan dekat-dekat baka!"_ ucapnya ketus, menutupi kegugupannya.

Onyix Sasuke berkilat menatap Sasori, tak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu malah berujar ketus.

" _Siapa yang kau panggil baka, aku bertanya baik-baik padamu sedari tadi bocah !"_

" _Sudah ku bilang jangan dekat-dekat, pantat ayam. Kau membuatku terganggu.!"_ Sasori masih kekeh dengan sikapnya yang melenceng jauh dari topik pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas, sebal dengan tingkah Sasori. Niatnya dia ingin membantu pemuda itu agar kerjaan mereka selesai sebelum tengah malam. Tapi mendengar nada ketus dari Sasori membuat Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama, kesal.

" _Sebenarnya aku tadi berniat membantumu Akasuna, tapi mendengar jawabanmu aku tidak jadi menawarkan diri !"_

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan untuk mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi kerjanya. Sasori yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ia tak percaya kalau pemuda dingin itu mau menawarkan bantuan padanya, kesambet setan mana si pantat ayam itu.

.

.

Sasori melirik sedikit partner lemburnya itu dari ekor matanya. Sasuke tampak sibuk memainkan ponsel sedari tadi. Dia tak juga beranjak pulang meski bagian laporan yang dikerjakannya sudah selesai, mungkin karena hujan yang turun di luar masih deras dan dia tak membawa payung ataupun mobil. Tadi pagi dia berangkat menumpang mobil Naruto.

Sedikit ragu Sasori mengumbar tanya pada Sasuke.

" _Ehm, apa tawaranmu tadi masih berlaku Uchiha ?"_

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda Akasuna itu. _"Kau bertanya paadaku Akasuna ?"_

Dan saat itu juga Akasuna Sasori menggeram menahan emosi untuk tidak melempar _laptop_ kepada Sasuke. _"Tidak, aku hanya sedang bermonolog dengan laptop sialan ini"_ Sasori menjawab dengan kesal.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Sasuke, ada kepuasan tersendiri bisa mengerjai seorang Akasuna Sasori. _"Jangan ketus Akasuna, aku akan membantumu".._

Dan dengan begitu Sasuke membantu Sasori menyelesaikan laporannya tanpa banyak mengumbar debat.

.

.

Ketika laporan yang mereka berdua kerjakan selesai, jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit. Sedangkan hujan di luar mulai berganti dengan rintik-rintik kecil, tak sederas sebelumnya. Ke dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu membereskan barang masing-masing, berniat pulang sesegera mungkin. Sasori yang sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya melempar pandang pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri juga sudah selesai dengan barang bawaannya.

" _Uchiha,?"_ Sasori menggantung tanya

….

" _Kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa menumpang mobilku. Ehem, maksudku aku bisa memberimu tumpangan, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih,"_ Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tidak berani menatap pemuda Uchiha itu, matanya mencari-cari atensi lain.

….

Masih tidak ada jawaban, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menatap Sasori, lekat.

Kesal karena diacuhkan Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, bermaksud memakinya. Dan saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, iris hazelnya tepat menatap onyx Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Deg, jantung ke duanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sepersekian detik mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Sasori memutuskan tatapan mereka lebih dulu. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi keduanya. Apa-apan itu tadi ?

Sasori berdeham lirih, mencoba mengembalikan sikapnya seperti semula, _"Ehm_ , s _ampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu, Uchiha ?"_

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasori yang kesekian.

" _Ah, ya. Kalau kau tak keberatan ?"_

 _Tid_ ak secara terang-terangan menjawab. Tapi Sasori mengerti kalau Sasuke menerima tawarannya.

" _Kalau begitu ayo,!"_ ajak Sasori.

" _Hn…!_

Dan setelah mematikan lampu serta mengunci pintu, ke dua pemuda itu berjalan bersisihan menuju tempat parkir tanpa bicara apapun. Mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, canggung. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dua pemuda yang tak pernah akur itu menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bahkan pulang dengan mobil yang sama.

.

.

.

 **Alur berantakan dan cerita tak jelas.. maafkan…**

 **Ini hanya fic gaje sebagai pelampiasan atas kitidaak mampuan authore menulis lanjutan fic tepat waktu..**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah kasih dukungan buat authore.. buat kalian yg udah RnR atau follow dan juga fav fanfic author, authore ucapin makasih banyak guys!**

 **Sekali lagi jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom review, sekalian kasih pendapat kalian soal fic gaje ini. Kalau layak publish bakal authore lanjutin, but kalau nggak layak publish authore bakal drop fic ini.. xD**

 **Arigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha x Sasori Akasuna**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : typo (s), OOC, abal, plot berantakan, setting ga jelas, dan ketidak sempurnaan yang lainnya**_

 _ **Genre : Slice of slice**_ _ **selebihnya biar readers sendiri yang nentuin xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar diulang-ulang menyumpal gendang telinga seperti putaran kaset rusak, bising. Teriakan-teriakan dan sahutan serta beberapa umpatan silih berganti merusak saraf pendengaran. Itu semua adalah pemandangan yang hampir terjadi setiap hari pada jam kerja pagi di kantor salah satu perusahaan _property_ ternama kota Konoha.

 **.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir dengan raut gelisah sedari tadi. Sesekali ia melirik jam hitam _rolex_ yang bertengger manis pada pergelangan tangannya. Mulutnya beberapa kali terlihat komat-kamit merapalkan umpatan kecil tiap kali onyxnya menatap pintu masuk dan jam tangannya bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan ? Menunggu seseorang kah ?

Beberapa detik berikutnya raut wajahnya berubah, antara lega, kesal dan mungkin juga jengah saat netra sekelam jelaga itu menangkap siluet pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja membanting pintu masuk kantor dengan tergesa. Kakinya buru-buru melangkah mendekati pemuda merah itu.

" _Dari mana saja kau bocah ? Kau tahu ini jam berapa, hah?"_ Sasuke langsung menumpahkan kekesalannya di depan pemuda tadi, tak lupa tangannya pun ikut andil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si rambut merah dengan lebaynya. Sepertinya urat kesabaran Uchiha muda itu sudah pada batasnya.

" _Urusai na ! Aku baru saja sampai dan kau langsung marah-marah seperti gadis yang terkena syndrome PMS. Bisakah kau memberiku jeda untuk bernafas ?"_ Pemuda merah tadi, Akasuna Sasori membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah sarkastik.

" _Apa kau bilang ? Kita ada meeting jam setengah sembilan pagi bocah. Dan kau malah datang terlambat. Apa kau punya alasan untuk itu ?"_ Sasuke mendelik tidak terima. Bagaimana tidak, setelah semalaman mereka berdua lembur menyelesaikan laporan sampai hampir tengah malam gara-gara kecerobohan Sasori, pagi ini pun pemuda itu kembali melakukan hal yang mampu membuat Sasuke marah besar, yaitu dengan datang terlambat. Padahal Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membahas laporan itu disisa waktu sebelum pertemuan dengan _klien_ mereka pagi ini. Hal yang biasa para karyawan lakukan agar proyek mereka berhasil.

Alih-alih bisa berdiskusi atau _breafing,_ melihat Sasori tidak terlambat dari jam pertemuan saja pemuda itu sudah bersyukur.

" _Aku kesiangan tuan Uchiha. Aku bahkan tak sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru. Setidaknya masih setengah jam sebelum waktu pertemuan dengan klien. Artinya aku tidak terlambat sama sekali kan ?"_ Sasori mendengus sebal memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mulutnya berkilah membela diri. Ia kehabisan tenaga untuk berdebat panjang lebar, mengingat ia tak sempat makan apapun pagi ini. Jadi dia menjawab sesuai kenyataan saja.

" _Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Periksa semua berkas yang harus di bawa, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat !"_ Sasuke memerintah Sasori dengan nada _bosy_ seperti biasa. Pandangannya mengintimidasi pemuda di depannya, meski ada sedikit rasa kasihan yang terpancar dari onyxnya. Sekali lagi dia berusaha memaklumi kelakuan Sasori yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Setelah itu Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sasori, ia sendiri juga harus bersiap-siap.

.

" _Ku tunggu di parkiran Akasuna! Kita pakai mobilku saja."_

" _Hey, aku tid-… Ck!"_ Sasori baru saja akan melayangkan protes, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia menata barang bawaannya, mengecek beberapa dokumen agar tak tertinggal. Wajahnya terlihat lesu sekali, perpaduan kesal dan lapar sepertinya.

.

..

…

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam necis itu melangkah melewati _loby_ depan kantor. Tapi kakinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat matanya bergulir ke sisi ruangan, tepatnya ke arah kantin kecil yang ada di kantor itu. Tubuhnya berbalik sembilan puluh derajad, kemudian kakinya berjalan lurus ke arah kantin dan memasukinya saat itu juga.

.

..

" _Kenapa lama sekali ? Masuk !"_ Sasuke bergegas menuju belakang kemudi setelah partner kerjanya tiba. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia memacu mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran kantor perusahaan, memburu waktu guna menemui _klien_ nya hari ini.

 _ **(Di dalam mobil selama perjalanan)**_

" _Ambillah !"_ Sasuke melemparkan asal satu _paperbag_ berwarna cokelat tua ke pangkuan Sasori.

" _Apa-apaan kau ini?"_ Pemuda merah itu mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Kesal karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu melempar asal _paperbag_ ke arahnya, seolah dirinya adalah tempat sampah – setidaknya begitu menurut Sasori - tanpa melihat isinya terlebih dulu.

" _Buka saja!"_ Sasuke menjawab datar.

Akasuna muda itu mengambil _paperbag_ yang tadi dilemparkan padanya, tangannya bergerak membuka bungkusan itu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit setelah melihat isi bungkusan tadi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pemuda yang sedang sibuk menyetir itu dengan raut muka penuh tanya.

Sasuke yang di beri tatapan seperti itu hanya mendengus gemas, ia masih fokus mengemudi.

" _Makanlah! Kau bilang kau belum sarapan kan ?_

" _Jadi kau membelikanku sarapan ?"_ Sasori masih terus memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang semakin keheranan.

" _Aku tidak membelinya, aku memungutnya di tong sampah loby tadi !"_ Sasuke menjawab asal pertanyaan pemuda _baby face_ yang sedang menatapnya cengo.

" _Tck, menyebalkan."_ Sasori berdecak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak membuka roti isi daging yang terbungkus plastic bening itu lalu melahapnya perlahan.

" _Kheh.."_ Sasuke menyeringai melihat kelakuan pemuda merah di sampingnya.

" _Apa yang kau tertawakan Uchiha ?"_ Sasori bertanya ketus pada Sasuke, melihat seringai mengejek yang terpampang di wajah Uchiha selalu membuatnya muak.

" _Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau pingsan di depan klien kita nanti hanya karena kelaparan. Itu akan merusak reputasi perusahaan kita."_ Sasuke memandang lawan bicaranya sekilas, ia semakin menampakkan seringai khas Uchihanya.

" _Diam kau, aku tidak butuh komentarmu!"_ Sasori merengut, persis seperti bocah yang sedang berebut permen dengan temannya. Tapi hal itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat _cute_. Hal itu pun tak lepas dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Sekilas ia mengulas senyum lembut saat onyxnya menangkap ekspresi Sasori tadi. Entah kenapa ia selalu suka dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasori, meski pemuda itu kerap memasang wajah sebal padanya. Tapi menurut pemuda Uchiha itu, ekspresi wajah seorang Akasuna Sasori sungguh menarik, teramat menarik malah.

Ke dua pemuda itu tak lagi saling timpal bicara. Selanjutnya perjalanan menuju pertemuan dengan _klien_ hari ini di dominasi oleh hening. Sasuke terus fokus mengemudi, sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap bosan ke arah jendela mobil setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya.

Dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu pada dasarnya memang pendiam. Mereka hanya saling berbicara saat-saat tertentu saja –seperti saat bertengkar misalnya- toh mereka berdua memang tak terlalu akur, entah apa sebabnya. Di pasangkan sebagai partner untuk proyek kali ini pun juga bukan keinginan mereka. Kalau bukan karena atasan mereka yang galaknya bukan main, mereka tak akan sudi bekerja sama, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasori dan Sasuke.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam yang di kendarai Sasuke melaju pelan setelah memasuki halaman kafe yang masih terlihat sepi itu. Rencananya dia dan Sasori akan bertemu _klien_ nya di kafe itu sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya. Uchiha muda itu mematikan mesin mobilnya saat ia yakin bahwa mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan benar. Ia bergegas melepaskan _self-belt_ yang terpasang di tubuhnya beberapa saat kemudian.

" _Ambil tasmu dan segera turun, klien kita sudah menunggu !"_ Sasuke mengingatkan Sasori lalu membuka pintu dan turun dari mobilnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang di ajak bicara tadi hanya mengangguk tanpa menimpali. Raut mukanya datar bercampur bosan. Bosan dengan nada _bosy_ yang selalu digunakan oleh Uchiha muda itu.

Akasuna Sasori turun dari mobil sembari mendekap beberapa dokumen yang tadi tak sempat ia masukkan ke dalam tas, langkah kakinya buru-buru mensejajari Sasuke. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia mengutuk pemuda bersurai raven yang sedari tadi sok memerintahnya itu. Dia bersumpah akan membalas perlakuan Sasuke lain kali.

Karena tergesa-gesa, Sasori tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada papan kayu kecil yang tergeletak di depan kakinya. Dan saat dia melangkah untuk mendahuli Sasuke tiba-tiba..

 _Duk_

Suara sepatu _pantofel_ dan papan kayu yang beradu terdengar pelan. Tas dan beberapa dokumen yang tadi dibawa Sasori berhamburan di halaman kafe. Pemuda merah itu tersandung papan kayu tadi rupanya.

Sasori sendiri sudah pasrah saat menyadari kecerobohannya. Ia menutup matanya, bersiap menghantam lantai beton keras di bawahnya.

Tapi, tunggu.

Kenapa ia tak merasakan kerasnya lantai beton itu ?

Kenapa tubuhnya terasa baik-baik saja, tak merasa sakit sedikit pun ?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapi tubuhnya tertahan oleh dua tangan kekar yang dengan lancang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Matanya bergantian menatap wajah dan tangan pemuda yang menahan tubuhnya itu dengan raut horror. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Nafasnya tercekat, mulutnya kelu.

Ternyata, Uchiha Sasuke menahan tubuh Akasuna Sasori agar tak terjatuh menghantam lantai beton halaman kafe.

Beberapa detik mereka tertahan dalam posisi itu -Sasuke melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di pinggang Sasori agar Sasori tidak terjatuh-, iris sekelam jelaga itu menginvasi lautan madu yang begitu menghanyutkan. Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar terbawa suasana, ia tak kunjung melepaskan Sasori dan terus menahannya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. Untuk sesaat ia terhanyut dan menyadari betapa indahnya sepasang hazel madu itu, ia ingin menatapnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

" _Uchiha ?"_ Satu kata lolos dari bibir tipis Sasori, setelah hening beberapa detik.

" _Hah ?"_ Sasuke menyahut seperti orang bodoh, ia baru saja terlempar kembali ke alam sadarnya. Onyxnya beralih menatap tangannya yang masih melingkar nyaman di pinggang Sasori. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangannya. Wajahnya terasa memanas, tak sadar rona merah sudah membingkai pipi putihnya. Mungkin ia malu atau ? Entahlah hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

" _A-a-aku hanya… Ah, tanganku reflek bergerak sendiri tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud membantumu atau apapun bocah. Huh !"_ Sasuke berkoar memberikan alasan dengan terbata, sebelum pemuda bersurai merah di depannya berpikir macam-macam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, angkuh. Sungguh OOC sekali dia hari ini. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha. Apa kata orang-orang kalau ada yang melihat adegan barusan. Oh jangan sampai. Sasuke bergidik ngeri memikirkan kelakuannya sendiri.

" _Hn.. kita hampir telat. Ayo !"_ Sasori berujar datar menanggapi ocehan Sasuke. ia mati-matian memasang ekspresi bosannya di depan pemuda itu padahal wajahnya terasa memanas sedari tadi. Dalam hatinya dia misuh-misuh sendiri karena sudah berpikir macam-macam.

Tangan Sasori terulur memungut berkas-berkas yang tadi terjatuh, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil tas Sasori yang ikut terlempar tadi. Selanjutnya ke dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk kafe, dimana _klien_ nya sudah menunggu mereka. Dan lagi-lagi kecanggungan mendominasi keduanya. Masing-masing otak mereka berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Belum lagi apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti saat pulang bersama dalam satu mobil. Kejadian tadi benar-benar mengambil alih otak mereka. Ah, dasar duo tsundere !

 **.**

 **..**

 _ **Memang selalu ada kejadian tak terduga saat dua orang yang terkenal tsundere dan jarang akur dipaksa menjadi partner kerja. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam kecanggungan yang di isi oleh perdebatan kecil, bukankah itu manis ?**_

 _ **Kejadian apa lagi yang akan menanti selanjutnya ? Memangnya siapa yang tahu**_ _ **)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai-hai, setelah sekian lama dan hampir jamuran akhirnya fic ini up juga. Authore cukup kaget karena ada beberapa readers yang mau baca fic nista ini xD. Authore Cuma bisa ngucapin makasih.**_

 _ **Untuk fic lain masih dalam proses, karena ada beberapa urusan yang mesti authore selesaiin jadi bikin beberapa fic ketunda dan gak up. Selain itu authore juga kehilangan mood buat nulis beberapa hari ini. Authore minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi authore akan tetep lanjutin fic2 yang udah authore publish, jadi harap sabar !**_

 _ **Say thanks for :**_

 _ **-) Hasegawa Aoi yang udah review, ini udah authore up. Semoga kamu suka ;)**_

 _ **-) RnaNIppon, ini kelanjutannya udah di up. Happy reading ya**_

 _ **-) dragon vy, makasih udah baca fic nista ini, di tunggu review selanjutnya ya**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RnR ya, jangan nyider trus. Arigatou**_


End file.
